Aki Lost in time
by The Black Rose 17
Summary: Aki Izayoi is sick of life at Duel Academy and decides to leave and get away from Neo Domino and the satellite but she finds an old mansions sending her into the past and her brilliant new life turns into more than she had bargained for.
1. A New Life

The young psychic duellist ran, she ran away from destruction she had created, she ran from her tormentors, she ran towards her only sanctuary.

Aki only slowed down when she was at the abandon dorm there was an over grown garden round the back of the deserted building. It was covered in ivy and brambles, Aki loved it, it was the only place where she could remain in solitude. She came here a lot but less since she had met Yusei, Jack and everyone else and realized that maybe her curse wasn't a curse after all. But she had lost control again she could still hear the echoes and screams from her opponent and the crowd as she ripped apart half of the stadium. She sat in a hollow rose bush her fists clenched tears rolling down her face. Why must she cause so much damage where ever she went? Yusei was wrong it was a curse; he didn't see everyone he cared about getting hurt knowing it was his fault. She started to calm down and the lyrics to her favourite song came to her, Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

She was alone, always alone, even if she was surrounded by a thousand people. But all those people would probably be running away in fear of her. She needed to get away from duel academy; here she would always be an outcast, no matter how hard she tried to make friends. Aki was even having doubts about the arcadia movement and Divine, the one person she thought she could trust, her saviour, and her family. But now even he seemed to be turning to the shadows a place where she could never follow, no matter how much she wanted to. Nobody understood her powers or the pain that she felt when they hurt others. She was going to get of Duel Academy Island for good.

She rushed over to her empty dorm room, she didn't have a roommate, nobody would dare share with the witch. It was the only good thing about her destructive power. Pulling out a big black rucksack she stuffed in clothes and as much food she could find. The only other things she packed were her deck, duel disk, black rose witch robes and mask. Taking a boat straight of the island she walked and walked through forest, through Neo Domino City, through the satellite still full of the anger and hatred her powers destroying everywhere she went. And on the very edge of the satellite the wondering duellist found an old derelict mansion, in its day it would have been the grandest building for miles around. She kept her powers at bay long enough to go into the old house without wrecking her only shelter first.

Aki lay in the dusty mansion using her rucksack as a pillow; she listened to the relentless rain thundering against the building. She lay there until she fell asleep...

The next morning the young duelist was awoken by the light coming through the curtains. But then she realized that there hadn't been curtains yesterday just a smashed window, but today she found herself in a clean white sitting room instead of an abandoned mansion. It seemed to her that it was the same room except it hadn't fallen into disrepair. What the hell was going on here? It was though she had gone to the past, but that was impossible, how could it be possible. Before Aki had time to think about it anymore a door opened to the left of her to reveal a young boy with long black scruffy hair.

"W-who are you? H-how did you get in?"The boy stammered

Aki remained silent.

"You have a duel disk!" The boy exclaim pointing the disk on her arm. "You must be a duelist then."

Aki nodded tentatively. The boy knelt down beside her and asked who she was again.

"Aki Izayoi." She told him

"Where are you from?"The boy asked her, she wasn't sure what to say to that so she just said,

"Very far away."

There were footsteps coming from the floor above,

"Oh No Seto's awake. Well you don't look like a burglar so I better get you out of here before my brother find you and calls the police. Quick come with me."He helped Aki up, she picked up her rucksack and her rescuer led her out of the big house, they ran down the long drive past several limousines, she even got a glimpse of a helicopter.

"Aki I can't come with you any further so good luck where ever you're going."

"Thank you very much."

The boy went back inside. As aki walked through the big iron gates there was a gold plated sign that read

_Kaiba Mansion_

_Do not enter_

_All trespassers will be prosecuted_

Kaiba mansion was it possible that she had just been in Seto Kaiba's house. The Seto Kaiba, the greatest duelist that ever lived. But if so that would mean she wasn't in her own time and that this must be Domino City before it was destroyed and turned into the satellite. She was almost certain of it. Then a thought dawned on her, if this was the past then, this could be the new life she had been wanting. She could be whoever she wanted people didn't need to know she was the black rose witch. But first of all she needed somewhere to live and food, but she didn't have any money. Her high hopes of living here suddenly crashed back down to earth. She needed money and for that she needed a job, but not knowing the city she wouldn't know where to look.

THUD!!

She hadn't been paying attention and she crashed into someone, she had fallen over. A friendly hand helped her up. It belonged to a boy slightly younger than she was, with crazy black, red and blond hair. As she got to her feet Aki mumbled an apology.

"It's fine." he said cheerily "I haven't seen you around here before are you from outta town or something."

"Yeah, I have travelled a long way from home. My names Aki by the way."

"Mines Yugi. If you need any help just give me a call, you can find me at the game shop just up the street. I see your a duelist just pop in our shop if you want any cards." He said pointing to the device on her arm

"Thanks. And actually can you tell me somewhere I could get a job, it's just that I have no money and I really need find a job so I can actually eat."

"Hey I've got an idea! My grandpa could use some help in our shop so you could work there and we could give you a room and meals."

"Wow! That would be amazing thanks."Aki exclaimed unable to believe her luck, as they walked together, to the game shop.

Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Underground Duels

-Kaiba Corp Research Facility -

There was chaos at Kaiba Corp research facility they had received a report showing that late last night there had been a huge energy spike. Its power levels had been of the chart, it was far beyond any of the scientists at KC had ever seen and nobody was sure what to do about it. But if they didn't do anything then the Boss was sure to fire them all. It was if he enjoyed yelling "YOU'RE FIRED!" at anyone that made the slightest slip up.

Seto Kaiba strode over to the head scientist at the facility. "What's going on here?"

"Mr Kaiba there has been a huge energy spike unlike anything any of our computers can comprehend but we have managed to alter the hardware enough to register what's going on and we have managed to get a location for it."

"Great, where?"

"Kaiba mansion, Sir."

"What how could it be I was in the house at the time so it can't be dangerous to humans so that means if it appears again, we could find a way to harness it and use it. And with that kind of energy the possibilities are infinite."

"Yes Sir. But that's not all we believe that this kind of raw energy could only be created by time travel."

At the thought of this impossible but possible idea, Seto's face cracked into an evil smile a maniacal glint in his eyes. And if his employee had known better he would have quit his job there and then upon seeing this look. But he did not know better and by the time he realised what was going to happen it would be too late to do anything about it.

* * *

-The Game Shop –

Aki stood behind the counter of the game shop for the 4th day running, bored to tears. She hated working there it was tedious and irritating, barely anyone came into the shop anyway except from Yugi's annoying friends who rarely bought cards anyway. If she didn't get a room and food for this job she would have walked straight through the door after the first 20 minutes on the first day. What she needed was excitement, she wanted to duel again but she needed to find an underground duelling arena like back home so she wouldn't be looked down on as much and could duel behind her mask without arousing suspicion.

It was only after being in Domino city for a couple of weeks did she find what she was looking for a small stadium underground where the duelists battled in a cage and with electric collars. Aki thought it was a little hard core but the damage she dealt was real anyway the electricity would just make things more interesting. When she duelled like this she felt alive more alive than ever before, her powers could run free and nobody cared because either way they would feel the pain. Slowly she become something of an urban legend like back home but as she always duelled behind a mask no one knew that it was really her. After a while she started to play for money, and with her prestigious skills she never lost the bet. She was making a lot out of this underground duelling soon she would be able to move into her own flat and quit her job. She felt as though she had finally found somewhere she was happy even if she hated her day job.

She did notice that she did not miss her old life as much as she expected, occasionally she wished she could see Yusei and the gang again but she had Yugi. He had introduced her to his friends, Joey and Tristan were idiotic fools, Tea wouldn't stop making friendship speeches but she had become good friends with Duke and Mai. She was happier than she had ever been before but she felt as though it lacked something, maybe the thrill of danger that she had enjoyed whilst fighting dark signers side by side with her old friends.

But little did the psychic duelist know that she was about to experience more dangers than ever before.

Aki was duelling as the Black Rose in another underground duel. The latest opponent was tougher than most of the amateurs she usually duelled, he started talking trash at her, getting a bit over confident but she would put him in his place. And she could feel the old anger rising back up inside her readying herself to unleash her full power. Up to now her powers had been fairly subdued but now as each time she attacked, her psychic abilities increased in strength. Then the Black Rose brought out her ultimate creature The Black Rose Dragon and as she delivered the final blow to her opponent's life points, Aki lost control completely, destroying the cage around her , ripping apart the stand sending the spectators all around her running. Everyone was screaming - fleeing from the monster they saw in her. The lonely girl stood alone in the destroyed cellar, tears falling like rain down her face.

It had happened, people were afraid of her again. They didn't know her but she had heard their screams of terror, it seemed as though wherever she was hate and loneliness was all she would ever know. She would have to find somewhere new to duel tomorrow night and she had to make sure she didn't lose control again.

* * *

Kaiba Corp Tower : Seto Kaiba's office-

Seto Kaiba was working late on his latest gaming system when the head of the investigation into the energy spike burst into the office. The CEO knew immediately that something serious had happened nobody ever dared entered his office without entering normally.

"Mr Kaiba there has been another energy spike, it was only there is a minute but we managed to get a location it came from an underground duelling arena. We talked to the man in charge of the arena and he said that tonight there was a girl who was duelling who calls herself The Black Rose, and he said that it came from her. Everyone who watched her duel said that she has some kind of super natural ability so that when she duels the attacks are real and can cause major destruction to everyone and everything. The energy spikes have been coming from her."The man informed his employer.

"Do we have a real name or address for this girl?"

"No. The only record we can find is of her underground duels and she always uses the pseudonym The Black Rose and duels behind a mask but all we have to do is wait for her next duel and we can find out who she is. Her next registered duel is in a couple of day's time in down town Domino. "

"Great make sure were ready when the time comes."Seto grinned mischievously.


	3. Join me and rule

- Underground Duel Arena –

The Black Rose had found another arena to duel in tonight she stepped into the cage and fixed on her electric collar. The crowd was buzzing, some of them had heard what had happened the other night and they were scared that the same would happen again. Aki knew what they were saying about her and it didn't make her feel any more confident that she could control her powers. The duel started she went first playing ivy wall and 2 face downs. The duel went on for a few turns without her powers going out of control and then just as she was about to attack with her Rose tentacles she saw a man in a long white coat and 2 of what she assumed were bodyguards by the way they were dressed come into the duel arena. She thought even then that they were odd, for one thing they looked far too smart for this place and why would they pay for the seats and come in half way through the duel and there was another thing the man in the white coat looked very familiar but she didn't know where she knew him for. Her momentary lapse in concentration caused her will to keep her powers at bay to slip and when her attack hit it sent her opponent crashing against the metal cage, he got up wounded and stiff but he wasn't allowed to surrender due to the harsh rules they played by.

"You witch, you're a freak, you don't even care who you hurt. You know that don't you, The Black Rose."Her opponent spat

She just smiled at him; it was just like old times. She let her psychic abilities take control her energy stabilizer flying out of her hair her fringe (I don't day bangs I'm British and when Americans say bangs it really annoys me maybe because I love my extra long fringe that at the moment means I can see half the time.)Blowing across her face, now she remembered how much she enjoyed their misery. The Black Rose laughed darkly, she was about to have more fun than she had done in a long time.

"You are sick Black Rose you enjoy my pain and misery."He shot at her.

"Yes I do and from now on I really plan on enjoying myself. I'm gonna show you what misery really is."

And she attacked again with her next monster; her powers eating up the dank basement around her at this point the crowd were running out as fast as they possibly could. They were lucky that she hadn't brought down the whole building as her opponents life points hit zero. And then Aki found herself in a destroyed cellar alone apart from the man in the white coat and his bodyguards. He clapped slowly and sarcastically.

"Well done Black Rose." he said coming forwards to her.

"Why don't you just leave the duels over or do you want me to duel you to?"Aki threatened

"No. Not yet anyway. I would like us to talk; I have a proposition for you." He said smirking

"Not interested..." She trailed of as she had look at the man properly in the face she realized who it was Seto Kaiba, the greatest duelist that had ever lived, world chess champion, owner of duel academy and Kaiba Land and CEO of the Kaiba Corporation. He had died by her time but he was a legend and she had written many papers on him at the academy. "Y-Your Seto Kaiba." Aki said in awe

"It's good to know that I'm still well known in the future."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aki said but of course she did know. Somehow he knew where she had come from, but how much did he really know?

"Oh come on Aki we both know that your psychic powers were so powerful that they managed to rip a hole in the fabric of time and you are from some point in the future."

"Ok. So what if I am what is it to you?"

"Well you have considerable powers and I may be able to use them. If you and I join forces then we could be unstoppable, we could conquer the world or create a new one possibly even become masters of time. You are a talented duelist you shouldn't be wasting your time down here in the slums, you should be out there duelling real opponents worthy of your skill. And if you come with me then you and people with your abilities won't have to hide any longer. So Black Rose will you stop hiding behind your mask and join me?" And as he spoke the final sentence to Aki's surprise he reached out and took of her mask, "See why hide that beautiful face?"

Aki gaze into his ice cold blue eyes and sighed. He reminded her so much of when Divine had asked her a similar thing and how back then she had said yes to his twisted schemes. But in the end Divine, the most important person in the world to her had been taken from her by the darkness and even when she thought she had found him he had never been the same, his mind clouded by the shadows. She had fallen for Divine and she was on the edge of falling for Seto as well but then the pain she had felt when she had lost Divine stabbed the young girl again and she knew she didn't want to repeat the experience with the man before her. And anyways she had her friends Yugi, Mia and Duke who had been so kind to her she didn't want to let them down.

"I'm sorry but I can't." She replied her mind plagued with doubt at her decision. "I have my friends to think about but one day when I have lost all else I shall come and find you to take you up on your offer."

"Very well then, but I promise you that you will join me and we will achieve amazing things. Good Bye for now Black Rose."


	4. Will you follow me?

Aki sat on the steps in front of the Game Shop with Joey, Tea, Duke and Tristan she had her earphones in pounding Simple Plan's Welcome to My Life in her ears consequently she hadn't been listening when Yugi had first spoke to her. He pulled out the right ear pod and she was brought back down to earth with a start she had been thinking about her meeting with Kaiba the other night she hadn't been able to think of anything else since but she hadn't told any of her friends about it. She had heard them talk about the CEO before and it was never anything good also they would ask awkward questions about what she had been doing in the underground arena in the first place.

"What?" Aki asked

"I was just saying that you always have your duel disk and buy cards from the shop but I have never seen you duel before. Why is that?"

"I just don't duel that often." She replied not looking at Yugi

"Well come on duel me I want to see how good you are."He said excitedly. And before she could refuse he had jumped up and locked their duel disks in battle.

She was in deep waters now. How was he supposed to duel without revealing to Yugi and the others the destructive powers she possessed? There was nothing she could do she would just have to stick it out and hope that she would be able to keep control.

"It's time to duel!" they said in unison.

"I'll go first." Yugi said "I summon Magicians Valkyria (1600 Atk / 1880 Def) in attack mode and play to face downs and end my turn."

"I activate my field spell Black Garden and then summon my Gigantic Cephalotus (1850 Atk / 700 Def) to the field which activates the effect of my Black garden so when either of us summons a monster a Rose Token is automatically summoned to the other players field in attack mode. Now I play mystical space typhoon and destroy one of your face downs cards."

"Grrr..." Yugi said annoyed as he sent his mirror force to the graveyard but he still had his other face down to bad it wouldn't be any use against her attack.

"And now I attack your rose token dealing you 1150 points of damage! Take that!"

"Ahhhh!" Cried the King of games as he was hit by a real attack knocking him to the ground a deep gash appearing on is check, "The damage is real but how? What are you Aki? I thought you were my friend but you wouldn't do this to me if you were. You would have told us the truth about this power you posses." He got to his feet gingerly wiping the blood on his face on his sleeve. "The damage I tool was real like a sick shadow game. You're a monster that's what you are a MONSTER! Attacking people like this in a duel you're no better than all the rare hunters and others that I have duelled like this without consequence or thought of the people you hurt."

"Monster, am I? I thought I could count on you of all people to understand my powers and how much pain and suffering they bring me when I duel with them with all your nonsense about the heart of the cards I would have thought that you would have been able to see what was really inside my heart. But if that's how you feel then I'll show you the true extent of my powers, prepare to enter a world of pain Yugi Motou. Maybe then you will know what it feels like to be me in this cruel world."Aki pulled her energy stabilizer out of her hair and threw it aside allowing her abilities to run free as they pleased. "I play a couple of face downs and end my turn."

"It's my turn draw, I sacrifice my Magicians Valkyria to summon the Dark Magician Girl which summons a rose token to your side of the field and I destroy your monster. Aki, maybe that will teach you a lesson. I end my turn."

"I activate the spell card Mark of the Rose which means every end phase I can take control of one of your monsters like you Dark Magician Girl."

The duel went on both duelists fighting with all their will determined on winning the fight. Yugi was getting more exhausted with every of the Black Rose's attacks. Until...

"I activate heavy storm which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Next I'm gonna summon my Twilight Rose Knight and activate my monsters special ability to summon Lord Poison to the field and then I'm gonna give my monster a little tune up to synchro summon the Black Rose Dragon! Then I activate its special ability to change your mystical elf in defence mode into attack position and then I attack your monster and with only a thousand life points left you lose. Now maybe you will see it's what's in a person's heart that matters and with all the preaching about the heart of the cards you do I would have thought you would have seen that all ready but clearly you were blinded by the pain and suffering that I have endured for far too long."

The dragon attack sent Yugi flying 50 feet in the air and he came back down to the earth with a thud his legs crumpling beneath him and knocked him out cold. But the witch's reign of mass destruction didn't stop there the thick vines whipped up smashing through the Game Shop obliterating it completely, and then the mighty Dragon continued to tear apart the street fuelled by the Aki's hate, anger and loneliness that encased her soul. She was ripping up buildings crushing her friends and passing citizens under rubble and cars that had been sent in the air with the Dragons final attack.

And Domino city saw devastation unlike anything that any of the civilians had ever seen. On that day Aki Izayoi caused more damage in ten minutes than a legion of soldiers ever could have.

At the end Aki stood in the wreckage of what was a part of Domino city more alone than she had ever been in her life. She stood there laughing, glorying in the flood of pain and misery she had brought down on the city but still as she laughed a single tear fell down her face as part of her cried for the people she had hurt and pain she had brought down upon herself . She had nothing No home, No family, No friends she had lost all else it was time to make the call.

But just as she thought of him the cold, silky voice of Seto Kaiba whispered in her ear "Will you follow me now?" He had been watching her and the duel.

She responded with a nod and followed him willing but blindly into what she did not know.


	5. We will start today

Aki stepped out of the black limousine and followed Kaiba into his luxurious mansion the first place she had stepped foot in when she had come to this time. The CEO took her into the mansion and up a flight of stairs and stopped outside a door.

"This shall be your room, I will give you the rest of today to rest after your amazing performance today you must be tired. Tomorrow we will start work. Also take this check for a $ 1000 to replace all the possessions you lost when you destroyed the Game Shop in today's duel. I will have food sent you to you later and breakfast is served at 7 o'clock sharp my room is just at the end of the hall on the right and my study is opposite if you need anything. I hope the room is to your liking, good bye." And he turned on his heels back down the stairs before Aki had any time to say anything. Leaving her surprised by his very abrupt businesslike manner.

She opened to the door to her new room it was perfect. There was a squashy red sofa and plasma screen TV on one side of the room next to that was a door that lead to an on suite bathroom. There was a queen sized bed draped in fresh white linen and on the bed there was a huge bouquet of red roses the label read

_To, Aki_

_Thank you for making the right decision, together we will rule_

_From, Seto_

_XxX_

She was surprised and touched at this gesture she took a rose out sniffed it and twisted it into her hair. There was also a bedside table and wardrobe next to the bed. And best of all there was a balcony that looked over the forest below and in the distance she could see huge mountains reaching to the sky. She spent the most of the day in the new room apart from a couple of hours she took out to go shopping for new clothes all her others had been destroyed in the duel.

Aki lay on her new bed wondering whether she had made the right choice making an allegiance with Seto Kaiba, she had never heard good things about him from Yugi or the others and when she had been at duel academy the only things her history lessons had taught her was that he was a amazing business man and duelling legend nothing about him being a good or bad person. But if he could keep his promises of being able to live without having to hide her powers from the rest of the world it would all be worth it, wouldn't it?

* * *

The next morning she went down to breakfast to find Seto and the boy who had saved her the first time she had been here who she now knew must be Mokuba, already sitting at the table eating toast and cereal in silence.

"Good morning Aki, did you sleep well?" Seto asked

"Yes very well thank you."Aki replied helping herself to toast

"Aki I would like you to meet my little brother Mokuba he will be taking over Kaiba Corp, whilst we are working on our special project."

"Yeah I know who he is; he helped me escape when I first arrived in the mansion or else you would have called the cops on me."She said sheepishly

Seto gave a swift glare at his sibling that would have reduced most men to tears before turning back to Aki. "Well then we shall start work straight away. I want to get to know you Aki and the best way to do that is in a duel plus we should be able to store some of your energy for analysis."

Aki found herself in a large room that was just metal on every side so that she would destroy anything but there were cameras so that Kaiba's goons could keep an eye on the duel. Before they started she had some wire suckers placed onto her head.

"These will allow us to harness some of your telekinetic energy and remember don't hold back on me we will need ever last ounce of energy for what I have in mind." Kaiba told her placing the suckers carefully on her forehead sweeping a strand of hair out of her face.

"I warn you Seto you won't be able to hold it, you saw what happened yesterday that was only a fraction of what I can really do. Your machines won't be able to contain it, it is too strong."Aki warned the CEO

"Don't worry it will be fine now are you ready for the duel of your life?"

"Yeah prepare to go down Kaiba."

They started the duel. Dragons Vs Plants. It was an exciting duel they each battled magnificently; Seto was very impressed by Aki's destructive powers. He could see the glint in her eyes as she inflicted the pain on him, and the pain was excruciating like a thousand knives digging into every inch of flesh on is body but all aki did was smile. It was like everyone said she enjoyed it and that was something that he had been counting on. In the end the duel was inconclusive, Aki managed to summon out her Black Rose Dragon and she attacked with it but her psychic powers were so powerful that she short circuited the system giving herself an electric shock causing her o fall to her knee's. The energy container shorting out chain affected the whole building leaving them standing there in the darkness. Kaiba was seething, somebody had messed up big time and he felt a sacking coming on as soon as he found out who was responsible for this failure. At least he had got the measure of the Black Rose's destructive power and they were much better than he expected he would have to build a powerful machine to be able to contain it before he could do anything else though.

* * *

Then squinting through the darkness he saw Aki on the floor and he ran over to her genuinely concerned for the young girl. He lifted her up, holding her in his arms and carried her out of the dark room, she stirred and wrapped her arms around Seto's neck and said to him groggily,

"I can walk by myself you know,"

Seto just smiled. But she allowed herself to be carried up to her bedroom and laid on the soft bed. She fell asleep and when she woke she found Seto and 2 men in white lab coats sitting in the room. None of the men had realized she was awake yet. The first man was a doctor apparently hired by Seto and was reading; obviously looking after a sleeping person was very boring. The other man was the head of the research team working for Kaiba Corp and was having a whispered argument with Seto as so not to wake her up and it was obvious that Kaiba was winning.

"How could you have let this happen to her? She could have been killed and let me tell you this, **you** are replaceable, **she** isn't so unless you get your act together soon you'll be going the same way most of your department after this failure. "The CEO argued in a harsh whisper

"I'm sorry sir. I promise nothing like this will happen ever again."

"It better not had or you will be fired and I will see to it personally that you never work in this city again. Now get out of my sight!"He glared fiercely, the scientist quite literally shaking in his boots as he backed out of the room muttering apologies.  
Just as he was about to leave he managed to pluck up the courage to say shakily "W-w-will I get a wage cut for this?"

"What do you think?" Seto said voice dripping with sarcasm

"Erm... yes"

"Correct. Congratulations you win a door in the face."

"What?" he said as the door slammed loudly whacking him on the nose.

"Idiot," Kaiba muttered and then saw Aki was awake, "Your awake, how are you?"

"Not too bad but I've got a banging head ache."

"Well at least your alive and we managed to find the flaws in what happened and we should have the problem fixed soon just a little longer my rose and the world shall be ours. You should get more rest, if you want me to stay I can."

"No it's fine your really busy and I think I'm gonna take a shower first anyway."

"Okay see ya."

"Bye. And Seto, just thanks for everything I really appreciate it."

"It's no trouble." He left the room.

Aki tried to get to her feet but with each movement she felt a twinge of pain. Then the doctor who was packing his stuff up, and leaving a glass of water and some pills on her bedside Table along with even more roses from Seto, spoke to her.

"You must be really important to him you know."

"What?" She said puzzled

"Seto Kaiba I've treated him and Mokuba for years and I have never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you. He stayed here all night, he was really worried. Any way I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are getting on and remember to take your medicine. That was a big shock you had it's gonna hurt for a while."

"Can't hurt anymore than I usually do inside." She muttered to herself taking the tablet "Thanks Doc." And he left her as well.

He had given her something to think about, why would Kaiba care so much about her from as far as she could tell he was like Divine he was using her to meet his own power hungry goal. But like with Divine she didn't care, she had fallen head over heels for the psychopathic genius again. Although after all this time alone it was nice to know someone cared and valued her.


	6. It's take over time by me

The plan was in place. It was take over time. Domino city would soon fall to its knees and that was just the start of the new order. Everyone was in position and everyone means Seto Kaiba and Aki Izayoi. Kaiba was in his office ready for the transmission and Aki was in Domino city centre trying to blend in with the crowd for the moment which was fairly difficult wearing her Black Rose mask but she had refused to go through with the plan without it. It was a simple but hopefully effective scheme Kaiba had cooked up, and the simplicity of it was brilliant, playing on the fear and destruction that had happened last time she duelled with Yugi.

Kaiba started the transmission sending a direct video link to the mayor of Domino city.

"Hello how are you Mr. Mayor?" Seto said as the call started

"Seto Kaiba what do you want."

"I want your city."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"I'll tell you the deal, I want an unconditional surrender of Domino City or I will send a wave of panic of destruction throughout the city unlike anyone has ever seen taking it by force."

"You and what army?"

"My army." Kaiba pressed a couple of buttons on the mayor of the Cities screen appeared the image of Domino town centre from a CCTV camera that was focused on Aki's face.

"What? That girl who looks like she is still in school what's she gonna do?"

"You know all that damage that happened a couple of weeks ago that destroyed half the city. That was her."

"No way! No deal Kaiba."

"Do you really want to take that risk? " Seto taped another button allowing him to talk to Aki who had an earpiece fixed in her ear and said "It's time now do your thing."

Aki heard the signal it was time. It was time to duel as they said in the olden days or the present day as it was. She played her first this card allowing her to destroy some of the close by cafe sending many people running for cover as the building toppled down on them like rain.

"See what we can do and it will only get worse. Are you ready to surrender now?" Seto shouted down the video line

"I-I don't know." Bumbled Domino's Mayor shocked at the visions of destruction and chaos he was witnessing. "Yes, yes Kaiba. Just make It stop, make It stop. I surrender."

"Good. Aki you can stop now." He told her softly, and she did so.

But it took some effort; it wasn't easy for her to stop just like that not when there was pain and misery to spread. When she finally did return back to her normal state she ran to the nearest big screen TV on the skyscrapers to see the big broadcast. She waited a few seconds and then it began Seto Kaiba's face broadcast everywhere on a dozen huge screens and biggest of all fixed on to the Kaiba Corp blimp.

"People of Domino City I have taken over this pathetic City and now you will all bow to me, Seto Kaiba. And from this day forth today will be known as Kaiba day! Overall my rule will make little difference at first but there a certain rules that everyone must obey or they will be prosecuted. 1 everyone must carry a duel disk at all times, 2 If your an orphan you're in luck because a rich family will be forced to adopt you and 3 a Solid gold statue of me will be resurrected in the town centre. Apart from that you will be able to go on with your normal lives at least for now. One last thing if any of you duelists out there happen to have any special psychic powers then come to Kaiba Corp tower and you shall be rewarded. And you will not have to live in the shadows hiding your true self from the world. Thank you for your co-operation." The transmission ended.

He had done it. Taken over the city and everyone knew it. It was weird the broadcast had been kind of hypnotizing and everyone around was still in shock at what they had just heard. Aki hurried straight to Kaiba Corp tower and for once she was actually smiling. She would now be able to live a normal life where she wasn't feared and maybe she could have a real friend. She reached Kaiba's office still beaming and she jumped on him hugging him excitedly.

"Seto I can't believe it we actually did it, you're the best!" Aki squealed uncharacteristically

"This is only the first victory of many. And I will create a new world where I am the ruler; king, God, and you Aki will be there right beside me every step of the way." He smiled back at her evilly. They looked into each other's eyes Seto's ice cold blue ones gazing into Aki's dark brown ones.

"It will be amazing wont it?" She asked

"Yes and we will have the whole world under our control. I don't want to sound clichéd but today Domino City, tomorrow the World. He he he ."


	7. How do I die?

Complete world domination. Wasn't all it was cracked up to be as Aki found out the hard way. It was far from the paradise where she had total freedom that she had expected; she spent most of her time training the half a dozen other psychics they had managed to coax out of hiding. None of them held a candle to her psychic powers of course, they weren't as strong as she was and there telekinetic abilities were very limited and if she was honest with herself she was getting bored of it, and there was very little excitement in this job. The only thing she looked forward to was when she and Seto went out occasionally, it wasn't a date or anything like that just friends having fun. But sometimes she would look at him and he would look so sad still with everything he had achieved he was still so lonely and maybe that was that was why she worked so well with him. Because he knew what it felt like.

* * *

Aki stood on her balcony one evening staring into the horizon when there was a faint knocking at the door. She yelled "Enter" so they could hear her. And Seto entered the room looking as calm as ever.

"Hi Aki, you got some time I wanted to ask you a question."He said coming out onto the balcony with her.

"Yeah sure I got nothing better to do, ask away."

"Well I actually wanted to ask you since we first met but I have never had enough courage to do it. You see you're from the future so you know what's coming next right?"

"I suppose..."

"Well then tell me what happens to me? How – how do I – How do I die? Tell me the truth I need to know."For the first time he was anxious and even, was he scared?

"Oh Seto, I was afraid of this. I suppose I will have to tell you, Okay. Y-You are assassinated on your 40th birthday, by one of Maxamillion Pegasus goons." Aki told him unable to look into his eyes.

"Oh." Was all Kaiba could manage his face fallen.

"But hey man, listen to me." She cried pulling him round to look at her. "The future can change. Look at all we have done, I never knew about any of this so why can't what I knew about you change? So don't let it weigh you down, just keep on fighting and you will always win."

"Yeah," Kaiba said defiantly suddenly empowered "I'm Seto Kaiba ruler of the world, I make my own destiny!"

Then he cried out in pain as something sharp hit him in the back of the neck, he put his hand out to see what it was and found a dart stuck in his flesh. Seto could already feel the drugs taking effect on him and he started to feel tired clutching the balcony rail and then he blacked out completely, toppling over the edge of the rail falling into the trees below. Aki screamed throwing out an arm to try and catch him but failing and then she felt a stabbing in her arm as well and she followed Seto as the drugs kicked in. Then there was just darkness.


	8. And your not even close

Aki awoke in the dark her body aching all over, she lay there for few moments postponing the moment where she would have to get up and discover the truth of what had happened. She could hear a rumbling of traffic in the distance and the cold floor vibrating. By her surroundings Aki would guess she was in some kind of vehicle, there was also a rhythmic thud of feet going up and down. So she got gingerly to her feet wincing at the pain, waited a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness and saw that Seto was there pacing up and down furious at what had happened and it did indeed seem as though they were in the back of a lorry or truck.

"Good you're awake. How are you?" the CEO said briskly

" Aching but alive. So where do you recon we are going?"

"I'm not sure but someone has kidnapped us and they are going to pay for it." He snarled

"Doesn't this sort of thing usually happen to Mokuba? Anyway I can just use my powers to get us out of here. Stand back it's going to be rough. " She focused trying to control her powers but when she tried to release them there was only a sharp pain shooting up her arm. She looked down and there was metal ring strapped around her wrist that seemed to be stopping her powers. "Damn it's no good were just going to have to wait it out." She sat back down.

"I can't believe this what are we supposed to do and they have taken our duel disks."

"We could have a duel, we still have our decks."

"Without expensive holograms, you have to be kidding me."Seto spat

They waited in silence until they arrived at their unknown location. Both of them were blindfolded and restrained by huge muscle men, although it took 3 of them to hold Seto down long enough to blind fold him and tie his hands behind his back. Dragged into a room and roughly tied to a chair they finally met who they were dealing with well sorta. They both had their blindfolds removed to find themselves in an empty room apart from each other, guards standing behind their chairs and a screen on the wall. This flickered into life to reveal their captor. Maxamillion Pegasus

"Hello Kaiba boy and Aki or should I say the Black Rose." Said the psychotic man.

"Look for the millionth time Pegasus you're NOT getting my company!" Seto yelled exasperatedly .

"Ooh temper, temper Kaiba boy. I do not set my sights so low this time. No this time I want your crown as world leader."

"And how do you plan on doing this?" Aki butted in determined not to be left out.

"A duel of course."

"Great I'll take you down even without my powers."Aki said confidently.

"No way Aki I'm gonna take Pegasus down. I've done it before and I'm more than willing to do it again."Seto told Aki somewhat heroically.

"Not so fast Kaiba boy actually I want to duel The Witch. And if she loses I keep her and her powers and get to dispose of you." Pegasus sneered

"She isn't a witch Pegasus!"

"No I can be a lot more dangerous than that Pegasus." Echoing Yusei's words. " So don't under estimate the powers of the psychic duelist because you will witness what I can do first hand, you won't harm either of us."

"Ooh I'm so scared. With that band on your arm your powers aren't hurting anyone Black Rose."

"Yeah we'll see about that when we duel." She retorted.

"The duel starts in an hour so here are some new cards and your duel disk back so you can prepare for the match."

"I look forward to it."

Both her and Seto were untied and locked in the room so they could not get out. And they sat there trying to improve Aki's deck. After they had finished Aki tentatively asked

"Seto, how bad are things really?"

"Well put it this way Aki, take the worst thing that's ever happened triple it, square it, add a bunch of 0's on the end and you're not even close."

"Oh..." She trailed off.

Shortly after they were taken to a duel arena where Aki was tied to her podium and Seto chained to a wall (Cover my ears as fangirls scream) so they could not escape.

"Remember Aki if you lose this duel you and all your powers are mine and your boyfriend goes bye bye."Pegaseus said. At this Seto and Aki both blushed.

"It doesn't matter Pegaseus because I'm going to win your about to see the future of duelling. It doesn't matter if I have my psychic abilities or not." Aki replied coolly.

"Then it's time to duel."

"Ladies first I draw!"

And they began.


	9. The End

Aki and Pegasus fought with all their determination and strength. For Aki it was weird duelling like a normal person for once and after all her protests that she did not want her powers, she found that duelling without them was not to her liking. It made her feel vulnerable, and lacked the self satisfying feel of revenge on the world she despised. It was only now that she had no power and was just a normal teenager or as close to normal is it was possible for people like her to ever be that she realized how much she depended on her telekinetic abilities. Because she really did enjoy others misery and how it made her feel and without it she had very little.

The tables were tipping Aki had got the upper hand on Pegasus and he did not take kindly to it at all.

"You know Black Rose I still have Kaiba boy and at my command he will be killed."Pegasus told her after a direct attack from her rose tentacles.

"Yes and you said you would only do that if I lost. And by the looks of it I'm not going to."

"Well guess what I lied either way I'm going to have him executed and there isn't a damn thing either of you can do about it. You see he has defeated and humiliated me far too often for me to allow him to get away with it."

Shock set in, there was no way out she would lose either. So she just collapsed, sinking to the floor she came out it floods of silent tears the duel still raging on in the background. What was the point? Fighting back only made it worse, she was about to lose everything she had and she couldn't do anything about it. She had been right all along she just hurt everyone she knew; her fate was to be alone.

"Aki listen to me!"Seto shouted at her snapping her out of her trance. "Listen you can do it, I know you can."

"But how either way you get hurt and so will I because your pain is my pain."

"I've seen your powers and what they can do and they are limitless you just have to fuel them with all the hate and anger you have ever felt, every bitter thought and I know you can win." They locked eyes and The Black Rose saw truth in his piercing eyes.

"Your right." Now new found determination in her voice she turned to face Pegasus. "First of all I'm gonna ditch my power limiter."

Aki focused all her power on the metal band on her wrist willing it to break until she reached a point where it was not designed cope with that amount of raw energy and it snapped clean in 2. Now they were playing a game without limits, from that point forwards there was only pain. "Now watch Pegaseus as I show you the true extent of my abilities. But first I'm going to release Seto." Sending thick thorn covered vines straight at Kaiba's chains she released him without leaving a single mark on him, she was controlling her powers in a way. But the only thing was she wanted them to do was cause pain and misery.

"I told you Aki, you will win this yet." Seto yelled out to her, rubbing his wrists.

"Okay Pegasus it is my turn and I summon my Twilight Rose Knight and activate his special ability to summon a level plant type monster like my Lord Poison and then I synchro summon Black Rose Dragon."

"W-what no it can't be I've never heard of synchro summon." Her opponent stammered, cowering in awe of the magnificent beast.

"Let's just call them a little gift from the future. But I'm not finished yet I activate her special ability by removing from play one plant type monster in my graveyard I can change the battle position of your Toon Gemini Elf to defence mode. Next I play the equip spell thorn of malice to my Dragon which gives her a 600 point boost raising her strength to 3000. Now attack Gemini Elf and with the effect of my Thorn of Malice means the difference between my Dragons attack points and your monsters defence points comes straight out of your life points and with only 2000 left it looks like I win! Now witness the power of the psychic duelist."

"Then I will kill him" He yelled pointing to Seto "Guards get him."

"No chance!" Aki told him sending her energies towards to the guards trying to restrain the only person she cared about anymore. They were knocked of their feet and were left scattered across the floor and she did not care of they were dead or alive, although death was preferable at this point. And as the attack from her dragon came down on Pegaseus he was knocked on the floor blood dripping from his forehead.

"Come on Aki we have to go, you have to stop." Seto yelled running up to her with some difficulty fighting against the winds Aki was creating and dodging past objects that were flying past their heads.

"I-I don't think I can, my powers have become too strong. You're wasting your time trying to save me Seto but know can you save yourself. Just look around you and the chaos I'm causing and cannot stop this whole building will fall down soon and there is nothing I can do about it. " She told him worriedly

"I won't leave you so escape with me."

"I can't I can't control my powers anymore I will end up destroying everything and I may not be a good person but I will not destroy a whole city to save myself."

"But that's suicide."

"I don't care and do you really think I haven't wished to be dead a thousand times over in the past. Now go!" She cried as the roof began to crumble.

"I'm not going without you Aki you are the only friend I have ever had and I will not lose you. We will die together."

"Fine then." She screamed anger rising up inside her that only intensified her powers causing building to collapse completely.

Rumble and bricks were raining down on them but both stayed stubbornly. They would not save themselves. The witch was still allowing her powers run wild and could not stop but then a chuck of ceiling was coming down directly on Seto's head.

"NO!" she cried.

And something strange happened, a fortress of leaves and vines surrounded themselves around Seto and it was deflecting anything that came close. And then when the last of structure had tumbles her powers finally died. Kaiba took Aki's hand marching her out of the wreckage, once they were back into the sunlight Seto talked to her.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control your powers, when you made that wall around us."

"I don't know. I just couldn't bear to see you hurt." Emotion brimming up tears falling slowly from her dark eyes.

"Oh..." And without warning he hugged her tightly clinging onto her and she put her arms round him to. They were both grateful to just be alive and to have each other.


End file.
